As Vampire, As Werewolf
by gyucchi
Summary: Pertempuran dua makhluk berbeda selama berabad-abad lalu kembali hadir. — hiruma/mamori; others. au. absolutely non-twilight theme.
1. Chapter 1: Those Vampires, Back

"_Pertempuran abadi telah ditetapkan._

_Semua akan sama seperti dahulu._

_Mempertaruhkan ego dan rasio._

_Antara dua ras berbeda pribadi…" _

* * *

**DEIMON, 13****TH**** OF EAST DISTRICT, PANGEA. 11/11/11, 11.30 P.M::**

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…"

Seseorang sedang berlari menyusuri jalanan distrik ke-13 timur Pangea. Benua satu-satunya di planet berkehidupan, Bumi. Benua yang telah disatukan oleh para ahli dan diprediksi tak akan terpisah lagi. Oleh yang namanya teknologi. Prediksi. Prediksi. Dan prediksi. Ahli di dunia ini benar-benar tak pernah belajar -_apa itu arti prediksi yang sebenarnya._

"Ga-gawat! Aku terpojok!"

_Dia_ –makhluk yang sedari tadi berlari—kini terpojok. Di salah satu jalan buntu. Menempelkan erat punggungnya pada tembok kota. Tembok penuh coretan. Coretan yang terpampang di malam hari. Hanya malam hari. Kau tahu kenapa? Saksikanlah sendiri…

"Hei, bocah! Kau sudah tak bisa lari lagi! HAHAHA!" suara _the stranger_ yang sedari tadi mengejar bocah –mungkin pemuda—berusia sekitar 19 tahun ini. Memojokkan pemuda tadi di sudut remang kota. Membawa _colt 16_ yang sedari tadi ia todongkan.

"Maaf," ucap pemuda yang tadi terpojok. Menunduk. Entah melakukan apa, masih tak jelas. Gelap malam menghalangi pandangan orang asing yang mengejarnya.

"Tak usah minta maaf. Karena, kau akan kubunuh. Lalu hartamu semua akan jadi milikku! HAHAHA!" tawa orang asing itu. Menggema di balik malam. Malam yang menurutnya adalah saat keberuntungannya. _Hanya menurutnya…_

"Itu menurutmu. Heh… Heh… HEHEHEHE!" gema sang pemuda. Warna hazel mendominasi pojok tembok. Bulan purnama terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Menyinarinya. Menampilkan bayangan _sayap._ Sayap berbentuk kelelawar. _Hanya bayangan_, pikir sang orang asing yang mulai bergidik ngeri. Bisa dibilang, pemuda ini membalikkan kedaan dengan mudah.

"Sayangnya, peranku bukan _werewolf._ Jadi aku takkan melukaimu dengan bulu bertebaran. Yah, aku memang bukan _werewolf_. Tapi, aku juga bukan manusia, loh," ucap pemuda yang masih menunduk ini. Yang perlahan mendongak. Menampilkan seringai kecil. _Sungguh di luar karakter aslinya di dunia matahari –dunia di mana siang berkuasa._

Sang orang asing mulai mundur. Perlahan ia mengendurkan genggaman erat pada senjatanya. Bukan kemauannya. Hanya, tubuhnya memerintahkan apa yang bentrok dengan otaknya. Sementara sang pemuda makin menunjukkan tubuhnya. Tak terlalu kekar, namun cukup untuk menarik perhatian gadis-gadis. Hazel. Sekali lagi, warna itu mendominasi siluetnya. Rambut dan mata yang kukuh disinari purnama pertama bulan ini. Purnama yang dianggap kejayaan _werewolf_—musuhnya. Ups, apa baru saja ada yang bilang,_ musuhnya_?

"Ma-maafkan aku…" lirik orang asing tersebut. Mengucapkan lagi apa yang tadi disebut sang pemuda. Menunduk dalam diam. Posisi mereka bertukar sekarang_. Menjelang 15 menit menuju denting jam pergantian hari._

"Tadi aku sudah mengatakannya. Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata balik. Mungkin aku akan memaafkanmu—" ucap pemuda itu tertahan. Ia menahannya lebih tepatnya. Bayangan sayap yang terpantul di tembok belakangnya semakin membuat _the stranger_ mengerang dalam hati. Tak sanggup bersuara lagi, _sebab sayap pemuda di hadapannya semakin melebar._

"Mungkin aku akan memaafkanmu… Kalau darahmu manis—"

ZLEB!

"Tapi sayang. Darahmu tak berharga bagiku," ucap pemuda itu akhirnya. Pemuda yang kini telah berada di depan orang asing tadi. Yang kini membelalakkan matanya. Sorot pasrah mendominasi pupilnya. Sebelum akhirnya terjatuh bersama senjatanya. Benar-benar keadaan telah berbalik.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu," ucap pemuda itu lagi. Sayap di bayangan tembok menyusut. Kembali ke asalanya. Namun, muncul yang lain. Sayap yang sebenarnya di punggung sang pemuda. Melebar perlahan.

"Kalau namaku… Eyeshield 21. Kecepatan 40 yard dalam 4,2 detik seharusnya membuatku bisa melarikan diri darimu. Tapi, sesekali mempermainkan orang memang asyik. Seperti kata komandanku. Aku memang bukan werewolf," ucap pemuda itu lagi. Di tangan kanannya telah tergenggam eyeshield hijau. Sayapnya telah terbuka sempurna dari balik jaket merahnya. Mungkin bukan warna asli...

Ia terus berbicara. Menghabiskan waktu. Menunggu denting bergema di seluruh dunia. Jaketnya semakin berwarna merah. _Dengan sendirinya. _Mungkin mendandakan jumlah orang yang ia telah bunuh. Ups, salah ucapkkah? Hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulut setelah hening menyusupi distrik 13 Timur, Deimon.

"Tapi… Aku _vampire_,"

DONG! TENG TENG TENG! KWAK KWAK KWAK!

_12/11/11, 00.00_

Bertepatan dengan berdentingnya jam, pemuda ini terbang. Dengan sayapnya yang diikuti ratusan. Mungkin ribuan makhluk bernama kelelawar. Terbang dan menghilang di kegelapan malam. Menyisakan _the stranger_ terkapar sendiri di tembok. Melekat dengan kuku tajam di kaki dan tangannya. Tersalib terbalik. Lambang penghinaan dari _vampire_. Meninggalkan bekas tulisan berinisial 'K. S'. Dari _vampire_ yang menjadi eksekutornya malam ini.

_Kobayakawa Sena._

_

* * *

_

_**As Vampire, As Werewolf**_

**Chap 1:** Those Vampires, _Back_

**Disclaimer:** _Eyeshield 21_ from Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Warning:** AU, OC, typo (buat jaga-jaga), OOC. Gaya bahasa makin rumit nan gaje. Saya siap menerima lemparan tomat bersih dari kebun *halah*. Tapi, kalo emang ga maw liat lebih lanjut, back aja. _Don't Like Don't Read!_

**As Vampire, As Werewolf: ****2010: ****M. Gabriella**

* * *

**~00V4W00~**

"Ialah jalan keluar kita."

"Mereka sudah bersiap…"

**~00V4W00~**_

* * *

_**DEIMON UNIVERSITY'S YARD, 12/11/11, 07.30 a.m::**

"Mamori-_senpai_~!" teriak seorang mahasiswi distrik 13 Deimon dengan rambut biru pendek sebahu dengan poni mirip berwarna _dark blue_. Berlari-lari sambil membawa kartu. Kartu?

"Ya, Suzuna-chan? Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu lembut pada anak yang mengejarnya. Gadis berambut auburn kemerahan dengan mata _sapphire_ beningnya. Aura keibuan seorang Anezaki Mamori pada nona kecil, Taki Suzuna. Berdiri diam, menghentikan jalannya agar sang _kouhai _dapat mengejarnya.

"Ini! Ada kartu cinta lagi dari kakak! Buang saja, Mamo-_nee_!" ucap Suzuna yang sedari tadi maih mengatur napasnya sembari memberikan kartu yang ia bawa-bawa lari.

"Hahaha… Taki Ryu lagi? Kusimpan di kotak khusus saja, ya? Sayang dibuang. Kakakmu kan sudah susah-susah membuat," ucap Mamori ramah lagi. Disertai nasihat bijaknya pada Suzuna.

"Uuh~! Ya, sudah kalau itu mau Mamo-_nee_. Kita masuk, yuk!" ucap gadis Taki ini riang lagi. Sambil menggandeng lengan Mamori dan mengajaknya masuk ke universitas mereka. Tapi, saat baru saja mereka mau berjalan, seseorang menerobos mereka…

BRUK!

"Aduh! Jalan lihat-lihat, dong!" maki Suzuna pada sosok tinggi tegap yang baru saja menyelak mereka—lebih ke Mamori tapi. Sosok berambut _spike blonde_ yang menenteng senjata berjenis _AK47 _tetap tegap berjalan melewatinya. Tak menoleh sama sekali.

"Sudah, Suzuna-chan. Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya," ucap Mamori lembut sambil membantu Suzuna berdiri. Ia kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pemuda yang tadi menabraknya. Siap memaki mungkin.

"YEY! Ayo, beri dia pelajaran, Mamo-_nee_!" sorak Suzuna gembira sambil mengepalkan tangan ke atas.

"E-eh! Maaf!" selak pemuda berambut _hazel_ dengan mata berwarna sama pada Suzuna. Menunduk dengan aura bersalah tingkat tinggi.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Suzuna bingung. _Pemuda ini tiba-tiba muncul_, pikirnya.

"Ah, iya! Sampai lupa! Aku adik sepupu dari pemuda berambut _spike blonde_ tadi!" ucap pemuda di depan Suzuna dengan aura bersalah masih menerpanya.

"Tenang saja. Ia sudah diurus Mamo-_nee_!" ucap Suzuna sambil menunjuk Mamori yang telah ada di samping pemuda yang menabrak mereka.

"Ah… HWAA! JANGAN! Bahaya!" sahut pemuda _hazel_ tadi gusar. Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tak beraturan.

"Kenapa?" ucap Suzuna bingung lagi pada pemuda asing yang panik di depannya.

"Kakak sepupuku itu sangat kejam! Bahaya kalau Mamo-_nee_ mu itu memakinya!" ucap pemuda _hazel_ ini semakin panik akut. Kini ia berlari secepat kilat ke arah Mamori dan pemuda _spike_ itu, yang telah jauh.

"Tunggu! Hei, siapa namamu?" teriak Suzuna yang cepat mengejar pemuda asing itu. Larinya mungkin kalah cepat, maka ia segera membuka tasnya dan mengambil _inline skate_ daruratnya. Namun, sebelum ia akan mengejar Mamori, ada satu hal yang membuatnya terpaku.

_Ada bayangan sayap kelelawar di bayangan pemuda itu!_

"Ti-tidak mungkin…" gagap Suzuna cepat. Ia segera menggosok matanya. Dan anehnya… Bayangan itu hilang!

"Ah, cuma perasaanku saja!" gumam Suzuna kemudian. Ia memacu _inline skate_nya cepat kemudian.

"Kobayakawa Sena!" ucap pemuda itu cepat. Masih menyisakan ketakutan hebat di mata Suzuna. Ketakutan yang ia anggap perasaannya saja. Hanya angin lalu.

_Sayangnya, itu bukanlah perasaanmu, sayang…_

_

* * *

_

**INSIDE DEIMON UNIVERSITY::**

"Hei, kau! Berhenti!" teriak Mamori menggema di kampusnya. Membuat yang berada di dalam universitas segera menoleh cepat padanya, sebelum kembali ke aktivitas rutin mereka. Teriakan Mamori cukup mempan. Pemuda _spike_ itu berhenti sejenak dan membalikkan badanya ke arah Mamori.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda spike itu datar. Tak suka berurusan dengan gadis asing di depannya. Yang tiba-tiba datang untuk memakinya tanpa sebab. Ups, kau salah. _Kau menabraknya, kan?_

"Kau ini! Sudah menabrak kami, bukannya malah minta maaf!" teriak Mamori lagi. Kencang namun tak sampai membuat satu universitas menoleh padanya.

Baru saja pemuda di depannya akan membuka mulut, siap adu debat, ia kaget melihat aura yang dikeluarkan Mamori. Yang hanya bisa ia lihat. Maaf—_rasnya lihat_. Putih. Tanpa noda dan celah. Warna yang membentuk seringai kecil di lekuk bibir pemuda ini.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, cewek sialan!" seru pemuda ini balik. Ia kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Mamori sampai gadis ini sempat menjerit pelan. Merah pastinya.

"Kau! Lepaskan! Sakit!" bentak Mamori pada pemuda asing yang menghancurkan hari indahnya kali ini.

"Kau ini berisik sekali," ucap pemuda di depannya datar lagi sebelum melepaskan tangan Mamori. Setelah melepaskannya, ia berbalik. Membuat Mamori bingung lagi. Apalagi mendengar kata-kata yang pemuda itu ucapkan kemudian.

"Bila kau tertarik padaku, temui aku di reruntuhan kuno Distrik Deimon. Kalau kau pintar, kau akan tahu di mana tempat yang kumaksud. Gunakan kunci yang kuberikan padamu," ucap pemuda itu lagi sebelum masuk lebih dalam ke kampusnya.

"Eh?" ucap Mamori pelan sambil membuka gengaman tangannya. Menunjukkan kunci perak kecil dengan lambang kelelawar merah mini di ujungnya. _Aneh_, pikir Mamori. Sebelum akhirnya ia sadar, ada hal penting yang harusnya ia tanyakan sedari tadi.

"Siapa namamu?" teriak Mamori kencang pada pemuda tadi. Berharap pemuda asing itu menjawab.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti," ucap pemuda tadi misterius. Sebelum berlalu dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di universitas.

BRUK!

Mamori terjatuh lagi. Tak terlalu sakit, memang. _Hari ini adalah hari menabrakkah?_ begitu pikirnya. Ia ditabrak oleh anak yang terlihat lebih muda darinya. Seumur Suzuna mungkin.

"M-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Maafkan kakak sepupuku juga, ya! Maaf sekali lagi!" ucap pemuda berambut _spike hazel_ yang kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, berlari mengejar kakak sepupunya dan menghilang dari pandangan Mamori karena kerumunan orang-orang.

"Mamo-_nee_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suzuna panik melihat dari kejauhan Mamori ditabrak pemuda bernama Sena yang ia kenal barusan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau kenal pemuda tadi?" tanya Mamori yang bangun dibantu Suzuna kemudian.

"Ya. Namanya Kobayakawa Sena. Yang menabrak kita tadi itu kakak sepupunya," ucap Suzuna pada Mamori. Memperjelas keadaan bagi Mamori. Namun, aura jahil Suzuna sedang timbul rupanya. Terlihat dari antenna kepalanya yang bergerak-gerak tak karuan.

"Kakak sepupu Sena tampan, ya, Mamo-_nee_?" tanya Suzuna jahil pada Mamori. Membuat kedua pipi Mamori sedikit memerah.

"Ah, kau jahil sekali, Suzuna! Bi-biasa saja, ah!" seru Mamori cepat sambil menarik Suzuna masuk ke dalam universitas mereka. Masuk ke kelas masing-masing mungkin, dan berpisah di koridor universitas.

_~Sementara itu, di tempat kedua pemuda misterius tadi…~_

"Hiruma-san, mereka menarik, ya?" tanya pemuda bernama Sena yang dikenal Suzuna tadi pada orang yang ia sebut Hiruma itu.

"Keh, cebol sialan! Kau merasakan juga rupanya. Dua orang dari perubah nasib _ras_ kita. Tak lama lagi, pertempuran akan semakin dekat. Tinggal menunggu _mereka_ datang saja. Ini baru perkiraanku, tapi salah satu dari _clan werewolf_ sialan itu sudah berada di dekat gadis sialan tadi," ucap Hiruma serius lagi pada Sena.

"Ya. Kuharap kita tidak terlambat,"

_~Kembali ke Mamori!_

"Anezaki!"

"Ah, Akaba!" sahut Mamori pada pemuda bernama Akaba yang melambaikan tangan dan memanggilnya di koridor kelasnya yang belum mulai karena dosen yang terlambat.

"Ada apa tadi kau teriak-teriak?" tanya Akaba yang masih menenteng Isabel kesayangannya… Padahal itu gitar.

"Eh? Suaraku terdengar olehmu tadi?" tanya Mamori bingung. _Pendengaran seorang pemusik memang hebat_, pikirnya.

"Ya. Jelas pula. Ada apa, memang?" tanya Akaba lagi sambil nge-jreng ria.

"Ah, tadi ada orang asing yang menabrakku, dan memberikan ini padaku," ucap Mamori sembari menunjukkan kunci perak aneh yang ia terima pada Akaba.

"Coba kulihat sebentar," ucap Akaba dan mengambil kunci itu dari tangan Mamori. Ia kemudian menyipitkan matanya, mengamati desain kunci tersebut. Hingga akhirnya menemukan objek lambang kelelawar merah yang membuatnya membelalakkan matanya.

"Ini…" desis Akaba. _Mereka telah kembali_, pikirnya. Ia langsung menggenggam kunci erak itu dan mengambilnya dari Mamori. Mamori bingung dan ingin mengambil kunci itu balik. Terjadi pertarungan singkat antara dua_ makhluk _berbeda itu. Ups, dua _makhluk_ ya?

"Kembalikan, AKABA!" bentak Mamori sambil mencekal pergelangan tangan Akaba, yang kemudian _melolong_ keras…

"GRAAAAH!" teriak Akaba yang langsung mengundang tatapan tak suka dari manusia-manusia yang sedang lalu lalang di universitas ini. Membuat Akaba bungkam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia ditabrak oleh anak berambut putih perak. Tabrakan _lagi_?

BRUK!

"Aduh!" seru Akaba yang terjatuh bersama Isabelnya…

"Hehe… Hai, Akaba-san!" ucap pemuda yang menabrak Akaba tadi. Rambut perak mendominasi dengan emerald cerah.

"Ah, ISABELKU!" teriak Akaba histeris sambil mengambil gitar pasangan hidupnya (O.o?) itu.

"Maaf, Akaba-san," cengir kecil pemuda berambut perak yang menabraknya. Mengundang kerutan satu alis dari Mamori. _Hari ini memang hari tabrakan massal_, pikir Mamori.

"Riku, kau ini, tidak bisa hati-hati sedikit? Bagaimana kalau kau luka?" seru Mamori pada Riku. Ia segera memeriksa luka Riku yang sepertinya tak ada. Aura keibuannya keluar rupanya. Meninggalkan Akaba yang pundung sejenak, karena bukan dia yang dikhawatirkan Mamori. Cukup mengundang pertanyaan. _Siapa yang menabrak dan ditabrak?_

"Maaf ya, Mamori-_neechan_! Aku mengganggu, ya? Aku ada urusan dengan Akaba-san. Jadi, aku bawa dia sebentar, ya!" ucap Riku sambil senyum ria dan menyeret Akaba yang sedang memeluk Isabel penuh kasih. (==a)

"Eh, iya," ucap Mamori yang kemudian mengambil kunci perak yang tadi Akaba jatuhkan karena ditabrak Riku. Namun sebelum benar-benar hilang diseret Riku, Akaba mengatakan sesuatu pada Mamori.

"Anezaki, jangan dekat-dekat dengan pemilik kunci itu. Akan terjadi pertempuran…" ucap Akaba pada Mamori dan kemudian menghilang bersama Riku dan Isabel miliknya.

_AkaRikuIsa (pair macam apa ini? ==") place…_

"Kau melihatnya Riku?" tanya Akaba pada orang yang menyeretnya kini dengan serius.

"Ya, lambang kunci itu, tak salah lagi,"

"_Mereka_ sudah kembali…"

**[SKIP TIME, FINISH DEIMON UNIVERSITY'S TIME]**

**

* * *

**

**ANCIENT RUINS* DEIMON, 13****TH**** OF EAST DISTRICT, PANGEA. 12/11/11, 09.30 P.M::**

"Inikah tempat yang dimaksud pemuda itu?" tanya Mamori yang sudah sampai ke tempat yang diberitahu Hiruma padanya. Ia tentu membawa kunci yang telah ia siapkan.

KWAK KWAK KWAK!

Bunyi dari kelelawar yang terbang berpindah tempat di reruntuhan itu. Memekakkan telinga Mamori sejenak, sebelum meneruskan perjalanannya ke reruntuhan, bersama obor yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

Di tengah reruntuhan, ia menemukan suatu lukisan. Lukisan dengan dua kubu. Satu dengan sayap kelelawar, satu dengan bulu-bulu lebat… Tak salah lagi, pikir Mamori yang jenius itu.

_Ini lukisan pertarungan Vampire dan Werewolf…_

Otak jeniusnya mengarahkan kunci perak itu pada lubang kunci asing di sebelah lukisan itu. Memasukkan lukisan tersebut dan berakhir dengan terbaliknya lukisan itu… HItam. Debu sangat sukses menutup bagian belakang lukisan tadi. Menggerakkan jiwa kebersihan Mamori keluar pada tangannya dan menyapu debu-debu itu singkat, sembari meniupnya. Tertulis sesuatu di sana…

"_Ketika kau membaca ini, semua akan terjadi. Pertarungan besar dua kubu sudah tak terelakkan lagi. Manakah yang akan kau pilih? Ingat, pilihanmu menentukan bagi dua kubu. Kau tak bisa mundur lagi…"_

"Kekeke… Kau telah datang, Anezaki Mamori," ucap seseorang dengan gaung di seluruh ruangan. Rambut _spike blonde_nya yang pertama nampak begitu mencolok. Disusul wajah err—tampannya. Dengan mata hijau _tosca_ mengikuti. Mamori serasa melihat sosok sempurna sejenak. Tiba-tiba, nama pemuda pembuat masalah bagi Mamori segera terlintas di benaknya. Entah ia dapat dari mana. Pengaruh kunci itu mungkin?

"Namamu… Hiruma Youichi, kan?"

"Kekeke! Ya-Ha!"

_**~suite~

* * *

**_

**A/N:**BAHAHAHA! *ketawa ala Otawara* Jadi juga ni fic nista! Feelnya dapet? Ato malah ancur? Zzz… Niatnya bikin yang sekeren **Twilight**, jadinya malah kayak **Van Helsing**… Au ah! Silahkan Readers nilai sendiri! Yang lain lum kluar, sabar ea… Masa smua mau diserodok gitu aja? Kan ga lucu! *emangnya lucu apa? ==a*

.

Ah, daripada makin ngelantur gaje, anda sekalian mending review aja ea! Fic G.o.D apdetnya sminggu lagi. Udah pasti. Kalo ane ingkar, silahkan lempar surat cinta *dihajar* eh, surat protes ke PM.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

*Dictionnaire:

1. ANCIENT RUINS:

Reruntuhan kuno 


	2. Chapter 2: Those Werewolfs, Show

_Kembalinya sang penantang_

_Kedua raja mencoba menguasai malam_

_Namun evolusi berkata lain _

_Siang akan terancam..._

* * *

**SEIBU, 6****TH**** OF EAST DISTRICT, PANGEA. 12/11/11, 11.30 P.M::**

"Selamat malam, tuan. Apa yang sedang anda cari, hmm?" tanya_nya_. Seorang pemuda bertubuh sedikit _pendek_ dengan kibaran kilat di rambutnya. Perak. Bersinar. Di bawah apa yang _ia_ puja.

"Hahaha. Bocah, bocah. Kau menarik sekali," ucap orang di hadapan sang _bocah_. Tampang menjijikkan ditampilkan oleh _the stranger_ yang terlihat sudah _out of age_.

"Ya. Aku memang menarik. _Dalam artian lain_. Untuk apa mengejarku? Tampaknya ada yang menarik," ucap sang pemuda. _Emerald_ mendominasi cahaya remang—yang berkembang terang—dari sang _dewa_ langit.

"Ya tentu, bocah! Porsimu nikmat untuk menutup malam ini!" teriak sang orang asing. Pria bertubuh gempal itu tertawa lantang. Menantang. Menantang takdir malam. Salah pilih rupanya.

"Wah, gejala _phaedophillia_ rupanya. Hehehe," tawa sang pemuda di akhir. _Emerald_ miliknya berkilat menggoda. _Sengaja_.

"Ckckck. Bocah, bocah. Tak pernahkah kau diajarkan sopan santun? Ah, tapi kau juga akan jadi _mainan_ku nanti," ucap sang orang asing itu. Jawaban seringan kapas. Oh, kau salah, hei, _stranger!_

"Yayaya. Dasar orang tua gendut. Pedofil pula. Ckckck. Kenapa ya, _manusia_ harus ada yang seperti ini?" tanya sang pemuda. _Frontal_. Tanpa takut. Oh-oh, sang orang asing seharusnya yang takut, hmm?

"Kau... Bocah...," geram sang _pria tua_. Geram kertak kuat baginya—biasa bagi sang pemuda. Hal yang biasa bagi _bangsa_nya yang terbiasa berperang dalam _darah_. Ada yang bilang _berperang_ 'kah?

"Ha~ah. Aku mulai malas. Bisa mulai mencabikmu? Hari ini perutku sudah lapar sekali," ucap sang pemuda ringan. Tambah. Tambah jilatan sekilas dari lidahnya ke bibir merah miliknya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyisir poni peraknya ke belakang secara acak. Menambah kilau di bawah purnama kejayaan.

"A-apa...," getar orang asing ini. Serasa berada dalam bayang direksi asing. Orang asing yang mundur dari remang-remang lampu gang rumah yang sepi. Oh, tenang. Pada saatnya, sang purnama akan berjaya. _Sabarlah_.

"Oh-oh. Tak tahu arti '_mencabik'_? Hmm?" ucap manis sang perak. Perak yang berkilau di balik bulan purnama yang mulai terkuak di balik awan kelabu. Puncak. Dalam waktu lima menit kemudian. Fenomena.

"Ti-tidak... Kau, si-siapa?" tanya sang orang asing tadi. Terbata. _Well_, siapa yang tidak terbata melihat bayang panjang dari serigala setinggi manusia yang tersinari purnama? Ups—salah bicara...

"Yah, kalau ditanya berdasarkan _ras,_ aku bukan manusia, sih. Dan waktuku tak banyak. Lihat jam sudah satu menit menuju pukul dua belas?" tanya sang pemuda dengan senyum termanis. Senyum yang terbayang berupa seringai batasan _kejam_.

"Ja-jangan-jangan kau adalah pembunuh berantai tiap jam dua belas malam," ujar spontan sang pria _mantan_ pedofil—yang rasanya tidak akan menjadi pedofil lagi. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di ambang purnama. Membasahi tubuh yang terlihat seperti seonggokan tak berarti. Bagi sang pemuda tentu. Langkah mundur diambil si gempal kemudian.

"Wah, pembunuhan berantai? Aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Tapi aku juga pembunuh, lho—" ucap sang permuda tertahan. Tertahan oleh gerakan cepat tak kasat mata—

ZLEP! CRASH!

Darah terciprat kejam dari tancapan kuku tajam menghujam. Menerjang dan mengoyak tubuh _the stranger_ di hadapan sang pemuda. Ralat. Bukan pemuda lagi rupanya...

"Ah... Aku tak suka daging tak berharga sebenarnya. Rasanya daging berkualitas harus sesekali kukonsumsi," ucap sang _mantan_ pemuda yang berdiri tegap di seberang tubuh tercabik. Koyak mengenaskan menghiasi. Frasa tak sanggup berkata...

"Lain kali kuajarkan kau cara menjadi pedofil yang baik. Yang tak salah pilih ehm—_bukan manusia_," ucap sang perak tertahan. Menahan nafas sesaat sebelum meniupkan hawa dingin di bawah bulu purnama.

"Agar tak salah pilih seorang korban dari jenis _werewolf_..."

DONG! TENG TENG TENG! KWAK KWAK KWAK!

_13/11/11, 00.00_

Sang makhluk berbulu dengan tubuh tak seberapa berlompatan dari tempat pembunuhan. Melompati atap bata merah sebagai pijakan. Lolongan puas terdengar samar di telinga pendengar_ ultrasonic_. Meninggalkan seonggok daging tak terdefinisikan sebagai bukti. Tehias darah hitam bercecer secara berpola. Menghasilkan getar _parkinson_ di tengah terang purnama. Sang _dewa_ tersenyum seram. Menyaksikan pemandangan terindah. Pemandangan eksekutor dari ras _werewolf_. Dengan darah hitam berpola _'K. R'_.

_Kaitani Riku_.

* * *

_**As Vampire, As Werewolf**_

**Chap 2:** Those Werewolfs, _Show_

**Disclaimer:** _Eyeshield 21_ from Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Warning:** AU, OC, typo (buat jaga-jaga), OOC. Gaya bahasa makin rumit nan gaje. Saya siap menerima lemparan tomat bersih dari kebun *halah*. Waktu berpindah maju mundur dengan gajenya. Forget it, yah! Kekeke! #gaploked. Penuh konflik. Di sini tidak terlalu ditekankan pada pertarungan fisik. Mungkin hanya sesekali bentrok. Yah, cukup **Game of Death **aja yang isinya pertarungan. _Don't Like Don't Read!_

**As Vampire, As Werewolf****:**** 2010: M. Gabriella**

* * *

**~00V4W00~**

"_Pertempuran baru akan dimulai._

_Ya. Baru saja."_

**~00V4W00~**

* * *

**ANCIENT RUINS DEIMON, 13****TH**** OF EAST DISTRICT, PANGEA. 12/11/11, 10.31 P.M::**

"Hiruma Youichi. Berandal dari _Deimon University_ yang tiap hari selalu tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Namun tetap mendapat peringkat tertinggi di fakultasnya. Betul?" ucap Mamori panjang lebar. Dengan nada seperti mengintrogasi tentu.

"Yayaya. Teruslah mengoceh, gadis sialan," tanggap sang _elf_ kemudian. Pandangan malas ia tujukan pada lawan bicaranya. Hei, siapa yang memanggil gadis itu, huh?

"Mou... Kau ini... Sudah memanggilku malah berkata seperti itu! Apa maumu!" bentak Mamori di akhir. Siapa yang tak kesal ketika lawan bicara yang _sebelumnya_ mengajak bicara malah menjawab malas.

Dan tanggapan tak terduga keluar dari mulut sang _spike blonde_.

"_Vampire_. Puluhan tahun lalu―bukan. Berabad-abad lalu, pertempuran telah dimulai. Darah. Kelelawar. Lolongan. Semua menjadi satu dalam sebuah tragedi berdarah," lanjut sang pemuda serba hitam―_except the hair__―_ datar. Pemuda yang beranjak turun dari tangga putar besar tengah reruntuhan. Wajah serius―_but absolutely, still flat__―_ sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap sang gadis―Mamori― sembari memiringkan kepalannya. Tampaknya ia tertarik pada gestur sang pria yang mendekati lukisan. Mengusap perlahan pampangan _the two different_.

Bukannya menjawab. Sang pria malah menggumam pelan yang tak terdengar kecuali oleh _bangsa_nya. Ia mengusap lagi lukisan tua itu. Sebelum membuka mulutnya dan menatap _manusia_ di hadapannya.

"_Earth Fire*. _Peristiwa merah yang membumihanguskan planet ini. Menghancurkan peradaban maju. Memundurkan teknologi dan menjadikan satu benua―"

"_Pangea._ Sampai di situ aku mengerti. _Just to the point_, apa hubungannya dengan mengajakku ke sini?" ucap lembut sang gadis sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Mata yang haus informasi itu bertemu pandang dengan _emerald_ yang mungkin akan menjadi _bukan emerald_ lagi.

Senyum. Ah, senyum seram itu. Tepatnya seringai. Perlahan dikeluarkan sang pria dengan sadis. Memandang kaku menyusuri lautan di hadapannya. Bergerak perlahan dalam diam. Ketukan _pantofel _hitam berpadu dengan suara jubah hitam terseret. Pandangan datar dan lurus tertuju pada sang gadis yang masih mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hubungannya banyak, _manusia_," ucap sang pria―Hiruma Youichi― lagi. Seringai misterius membingkai lekuk mantap dirinya. Membuat Mamori menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku rasa kau juga manusia. Sehingga kau tak perlu menyebutku '_manusia'_ juga, bukan? Atau... Kau adalah '_sesuatu'_ yang lain?" tanya sang gadis _auburn_ yang tak merasa ada medan magnet setipis benang laba-laba terbentang di depan mereka.

"Analisis pintar. Ingat dua ras yang paling hancur oleh _Earth Fire_?" jawab Hiruma datar lagi. Memadamkan lekuk seringai tanpa arti miliknya.

"_Vampire_ dan _Werewolf_. Dan yang akan kupikirkan pertama kali dengan situasi ini, adalah di hadapanku ternyata adalah satu di antara _mereka_," jawab Mamori pelan. Lirihannya sedikit menyiratkan gelisah. Mata _sapphire _miliknya beradu dengan _emerald _yang perlahan bertransformasi warna. Pekat darah menghiasinya. _The bloody eye_. Dan kesalahannya malam ini hanya satu―

TUK!

BRUK!

Tubuh ideal milik seorang gadis berambut _auburn_ sepunggung terjatuh bersama dengan menutupnya _sapphire_ cerah. Darah mendominasi mata sang pria. Datar menghiasi wajahnya. Dan debum sunyi pengakhir menghiasi malam itu. Menciptakan redup bayang sosok serba hitam―_except the hair―_ yang tersinar warna darah. Darah yang berubah menyala terang. Darah yang serasa bergerak di pupil sang pria. Layaknya pasang surut _lautan darah_.

_13/11/11, 00.00_

"Huh. Saatnya membawa gadis ini pulang. Repotnya," dengus sang pria. Hiruma Youichi. Warna yang tampil dalam gelap hanya _blonde_ dan _bloody_. Sisanya hitam. Gelap mendominasi reruntuhan malam ini.

"Dan gadis sialan ini harus segera sadar. _Siapa dia yang sebenarnya_...," ucap Hiruma yang membawa tubuh gadis itu―Mamori― di pundaknya dengan posisi kepala di belakang dan kaki di depan. Setelah yakin sanggaan tangan rampingnya kuat di pinggang sang gadis, ia berdeham pelan. Cukup untuk mewarnai sunyi dini hari.

TEP! SLASH!

Kaki rampingnya melompat secepat kilat. Keluar dari reruntuhan saksi. Sayap hitam membentang di antara punggung. Meninggalkan bayang bulu _iblis_. Salah satunya jatuh. Melayang pelan sebelum dipangku bumi.

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Sesosok mahluk berbulu dengan segaris seringai terlihat di balik _ruby_ pekat. Tubuh besar berbulu menyusut tergantikan dada bidang yang terekspos penuh. _Sixpack_. Hanya bagian pinggang ke bawah yang tertutup sempurna.

Kacamata berlensa warna ungu gelap terpasang sempurna pada detik berikutnya. Dengan perlahan, ia memungut sehelai bulu hitam pekat dengan tekstur tulang. Bulu yang terjatuh pada detik-detik sebelumnya. Kuku panjangnya meneliti sang bulu sebelum memutarnya.

"Kau harus belajar mengaktifkan _alarm_ kehadiran _werewolf_ milikmu, Tuan _Vampire_."

Detik berikutnya, hentakan halus yang membawa gaung lolongan sarkasme terdengar. Meninggalkan senyap sempurna di reruntuhan itu. Reruntuhan di Distrik 13, Distrik Deimon.

Bulu hitam pekat jatuh kembali. Kini tak sendiri. Bersanding dengan sehelai bulu kelabu ringan rapat. Diwarnai tetes hitam di kedua helai itu.

Dan malam itu, _Ancient Ruins_ _menjadi saksi dimulainya gong 'The Second Earth Fire'_

_**~suite~**_

.

Hah? Udah abis? Ngimpi _loe!_ Cuma satu _scene_, _odong!_

Sono lanjut baca! Apus tuh imajinasi gaje untuk bersambung!

#ngebentak #didepak

"_Readers, it's an order! You must read more!"_

#plakplak! _Readers_: Kita bukan _butler_! Ga usah bilang juga udah lanjut! Pegi _loe!_

T.T... _"Yes, My Lord!"_

_._

* * *

**DEIMON UNIVERSITY: ARCHAEOLOGY CLASS. 13/11/11. 17:17**

"―Maria, bagaimana dengan esaimu?" ucap pria berdarah Italia dan Jepang dengan segaris ikal poni membingkai wajahnya. Tangannya merapikan esai kelas arkeologi yang tadi ia bereskan. Mengikuti beberapa mahasiswa terakhir dari kelas yang mengumpulkan esainya di meja otomatis. Meja yang akan mengantar ke ruang guru sesuai perintah yang diberikan sang guru.

"Hnn. Tentu kebereskan lebih dari kriteria minimal lima lembar. Penelitian satu bulan di situs kuno sebagai bahan ujian kenaikan semester harusnya bisa lebih dari lima lembar," ujar sang wanita yang ditanyai dengan datar. Wanita berambut pendek seperti lelaki yang terlihat pas dengan kontur wajahnya.

"Dingin sekali kau," ucap sang pria yang menenggak _cola_ miliknya dengan geli. Sebelum ia merapatkan kedua katup mulutnya kemudian. Setelah melihat paparan menusuk dari darah pekat yang mewarnai mata sang lawan bicara sejenak. _Seharusnya ia sadar berbicara dengan siapa_.

"Jangan mengajakku beradu dengan mata kelabumu nanti," ucap dingin lagi dari sang wanita. Himuro Maruko menghadap angkuh ala _ras_nya di hadapan wajah _mix_ pria di hadapannya. Pria yang tadinya berniat bercanda dan berakhir dengan ironis.

Perang ekspresi. Tatapan datar siapa yang menang di antara keduanya.

Sebelum kontak mata darah dengan kelabu itu putus karena bentakan petugas kebersihan kelas.

.

.

.

**Bukit di belakang Deimon University. 13/11/11. 17: 49**

"Sekalipun kita masih memandang dengan mata _masing-masing_, kau masih berniat mengajakku ke sini?" ucap wanita dingin di sebelah pria santai yang berjalan bersebelahan itu. Sang pria hanya tersenyum miris menyaksikan apa yang akan terpampang di puncak bukit kala mereka sampai nanti.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Nona pintar," ujar jujur sang pria. Marco Reiji menenggak entak kaleng keberapa dari _cola_ miliknya. Ia mengajak sang _nona_ dalam diam. Keduanya masih mengaktifkan _lambang ras_ masing-masing. Lambang yang menunjukkan mereka adalah _berbeda_.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Puncak bukit telah terpijaki. Dua sosok siluet membentang panjang. Menyaksikan terpaan _sunset_ yang tepat terjadi dalam―

_13/11/11. 18:00_

Dan pria penenggak _cola_ memberanikan diri memecah kesunyian. Dengan pandangan dari kelabu miliknya. Sama dengan warna gelap itu. Pandangan sayu.

"Dan di saat _klimaks_, kita kembali bertemu," ucap Marco pada Himuro di hadapannya. Rambut pendek sang gadis bertiup pelan di tengah hangat sejenak _sunset_. Saksi perpisahan.

"Kita bertemu di _sunrise_. Kala kau akan mempersembahkan perbedaan ini dan melampauinya. Janji pada matahari awal," lanjut sang wanita datar. Namun mata darah yang masih aktif itu menyiratkan kecewa yang dalam.

"Dan kini, kita berpisah di _sunset_. Kala kau memutuskan mengakhiri perbedaan ini. Janji pada matahari akhir," ucap Marco menambahkan. Mengakhiri potongan akhir kisah mereka. Keping _puzzle_ pembuncah sakit. Menghujam layak palu godam pada masing-masing pribadi.

"Perang akan dimulai. Itu alasannya," ucap wanita itu. Melengoskan wajah anggunnya. Gestur tubuhnya menunjukkan ke mana langkah kakinya.

"Namun bukan satu-satunya alasan," desah pemuda itu. Kelabu miliknya meredup tertelan _cerulean_. Namun tubuhnya tak meredup. Malah membangkitkan bulu tebal kekar. Membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah berbeda dengan direksi sang lawan jenis.

Berbanding terbalik dengan wanita yang tadi dihadapinya. Darah miliknya meredup. Berganti dengan asal warnanya. Namun warna indah itu terpaksa tertutup kelopak mata indah. Sayap hitam membentang sekeras tulang dari punggungnya. Kedua bayang manusia telah berganti dua bayang _tak lazim_.

_Sunset_ kali ini menjadi saksi perpisahan. Perpisah kedua mahluk berbeda yang harus menelan pahit. Dua makhluk yang melompat pergi dengan cara masing-masing. Wanita yang terbang ditemani piluan berpasang-pasang kelelawar. Bertentangan dengan lompatan dari pria berbulu lebat yang ditemani oleh lolongan berpasang-pasang serigala.

Keduanya tersenyum pilu dalam rute masing-masing. Keduanya menuju tempat berbeda. Dan itulah ironi. Perbedaan menguasai kedua mahluk itu. Kedua mahluk berbeda yang menggumamkan lirihan tuntutan. Sekaligus erangan akan pencarian persamaan. Yang tersenandung di saat sama.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain. Di bukit lain. Biru laut dan oranye matahari mewarnai langit-langit. Langit-langit dua tempat berbeda. Dua orang yang saling mematikan ponsel masing-masing. Memadamkan pencarian kedua pribadi. Kedua _ras_. Dengan satu _perbedaan_. Untuk kemudian keduanya melangkah pelan menyusuri jalan masing-masing. Siluet sayap dan bulu menyeruak di balik bayang panjang pergantian waktu.

Malam. Saat di mana perbedaan itu nyata. Perbedaan yang mereka benci. Dan melahirkan lirihan sama di direksi masing-masing. Bersamaan dengan dua mahluk yang juga memutus kontak mereka. Mulai hari ini. Mulai kata _perang _disenandungkan. Mulai _sunset_ terakhir yang mungkin mereka lihat.

Karena mereka tak mungkin tampil lagi. Dua mahluk berbeda tak akan tampil sama lagi.

Karena itu keempat _mahluk_ berbeda itu menyatakan kalimat kelu di lidah bersamaan.

.

"_Pada akhirnya, Vampire dan Werewolf tak akan pernah bersatu."_

_**~suite~**_

* * *

**A/N: ***= Kalo di _Kuroshitsuji _ada _London Fire_, di sini ada _Earth Fire_... #dilempar.

.

Tadi selesainya beneren loooh! *nyengir gaje*. Maaf banget lama apdet. Setelah sekian edit-apus-diilangintousan-dan tangis, saya mengapdetnya. Nangis looh saya! Nangis gara-gara masang video Final Eps KSJ II... *ga da yang nanya*. Gimana, udah mulai serukah? Dan pemberitahuan, kalo tiap chapter akan berjudul seperti di atas *lirik-lirik*. Kayak di Black Butler yah? #gampared. Habisnya cocok, sih... =3=

.

Dan untuk perchapter akan dikhususkan dan dititikberatkan pada _mahluk_ yang terpampang bergantian di judul chapter. Tahu 'kan maksud saya ;). Dan saya akan lama lagi ngapdet sebab kesibukan semester 2 lebih parah dari semester satu. Kalo bisa Jumat saya apdet dah! Dan untuk **The Last Day of World**, numpang nanya, itu fict mau diapus, discontinued, ato lanjut? Soalnya udah basi kayaknya. Coba kalian baca dan review dulu biar saya tahu ^^.

.

Demikianlah untuk kali ini. Saya akan lebih aktif di F**Kuroshitsuji**Irasanya entar. Mohon maklum (_ _)

Terima kasih pada: **Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q • ****Sapphire Schweinsteiger • sweet miracle 'michu 17 • HirumaManda • DarkAngelYouichi • undine-yaha • Hikari Kou Minami • jessica d'akuma mls login • Iin cka you-nii • Yuuki hirumamurata girls skrng ganti jadi akabamurata lovers • seina males login**

Yang log-in ud kubalas PM smua. Dan bagi yang ga...

**Yuuki hirumamurata girls skrng ganti jadi akabamurata lovers:** Wah, kali ini ndak bisa... Akaba-_kun_ *hoek* ngejer Mamo-_nee_ soalnya. Cukup G.o.D aja yah... Dan maap telat apdet! RnR lagi?

**jessica d'akuma mls login:** Wah, makasih dibilang keren! Btw, gak mirip _Twilight _ato _Twilight Saga_ kan? Hehe. RnR lagi yah!

**seina males login: **Makasih dibilang cool kak! Nih ud apdet. Maap bgt ngaret dan jelek! RnR?

**DarkAngelYouichi: **Emang mix and match dari berbagai sumber nih! Hehe. Yah, panggil Ayu-chan ajah, atuh! Hehe. Udah mulai jelas apa masih misterius? *saya harap #kicked* Udah apdet nih! Maap ngaret dan masih mau RnR?

**sweet miracle 'michu 17:** Wah, makasih udah suka! Ini udah apdet walau ngaret T.T. RnR?

.

**Maid-sama Championship Cup**: Ayo gabung, kalian para pecinta Maid-sama! Ramaikan FMsI dengan fict-fict _challenge_ dari grup ini! Fave akun ini dan follow twitter: maidsamaCC. Februari akan dibukan dengan tema sehangat dan semanis cokelat! _We'll held on February! So, prepare yourself and get ready! Don't miss it!_

**IFA 2010:** Saya masuk IFA! Huahaha! Dukung The 13th Mirror di kategori Fanfiction: Best Horror/Suspense. Dan jangan lupa dukung fict-fict Eyeshield 21 yang lain! Ayo, terakhir tanggal 31 Januari 2011 loh! :)

_Next Issue_: Those Vampires, _Game_

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Those Vampires, Hurry

"_Hiruma... Keluarga unik. Penerusnya hanya lahir seratus tahun sekali secara turun temurun."_

_Semua hadirin mengangguk-angguk. Wajah mereka terbungkus oleh jubah hitam berwarna merah di dalam. Tampak dari celah leher mereka. Semuanya duduk melingkar dalam suatu ruangan. Satu ruangan dengan sebuah kursi yang hanya satu-satunya di tengah. Bentuk tempat yang sekiranya mirip seperti stadion._

_Pemuda yang duduk di tengah hanya dapat menunduk. Ia tak mau mengangkat kepalanya barang sekali pun. Bukan karena takut. Lebih karena memang ia merasa tak butuh._

"_Hiruma... Nama keluarga yang tercetak sebagai salah satu pahlawan sejarah _Vampire._"_

_Anggukan kembali dikeluarkan serentak oleh hadirin. Saling berpandangan satu dengan yang lainnya. Tidak dengan sang pemuda. Ia tetap menunduk dalam diam. Picik sekali para hadirin._

"_Hiruma... Keluarga yang hanya lahir seratus tahun sekali... Karena bahaya yang ditimbulkannya!" teriak salah seorang yang duduk tepat di hadapan kursi pemuda di hadapannya. Dagu pemuda itu terangkat secara otomatis. Mata _crimson _miliknya menantang._

"_Dan Hiruma yang menimbulkannya... adalah kau! HIRUMA YOUICHI!" teriak lantang sang hakim. Dan tentu semua menyadari... ini adalah pengadilan. Pengadilan tertinggi ras _vampire_._

TOK TOK TOK!

_Palu hakim telah diketukkan. Bersamaan dengan gelap yang menggerayangi pemuda yang tadi duduk.__ Pemuda berambut _spike blonde _yang menjadi __**tersangka**__ hari itu._

.

.

.

"Haah… Haah… Haah…," napas memburu menyerbu pemuda ini. Pemuda yang terjaga dari tidurnya. Entah jam berapa ini, ia tak peduli. Masih belum sepenuhnya, kesadarannya dapat ia kuasai. Ia meremat selimutnya itu.

"Memimpikan _itu?_" tanya sosok pemuda berambut liar dengan warna coklat yang sedang memegang buku. Matanya tak teralihkan sedikit pun dari buku di hadapannya.

"Ya. Dan itu hanya berarti satu. Mereka telah sadar―" potong pemuda bermata _emerald _itu. Bukan _emerald _lagi. Matanya sudah bertransformasi menjadi _crimson_.

"―di mana kita sekarang. "

* * *

_**As Vampire, As Werewolf**_

**Chap 2:** Those Vampires, _Hurry_

**Disclaimer:** **Eyeshield****21** from _Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata_

**Warning:** AU, OC, typo (buat jaga-jaga), OOC. Gaya bahasa makin rumit nan gaje. Waktu berpindah maju mundur dengan gajenya. Di sini tidak terlalu ditekankan pada pertarungan fisik. Mungkin hanya sesekali bentrok. Yah, cukup **Game of Death **aja yang isinya pertarungan. Oh ya, jangan bingung kalau nama di _flashback _dan di _presenting now _itu beda. Anda pun tahu kalo itu satu orang, tapi bedanya saya sebut dengan nama keluarga terkadang :p.

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**As Vampire, As Werewolf****:**** 2010: M. Gabriella**

* * *

**~00V4W00~ **

"_Komandan pusat, ada sinyal asing tertangkap radar."_

"Cari tahu."

**~00V4W00**

* * *

_CKLEK_

Loker di hadapan mahasiswi berambut pendek seperti lelaki ini tertutup. Mahasiswi yang satu ini telah mengambil buku-bukunya. Bersiap _moving class_.

Namun, sebelum ia berjalan lebih jauh, ia membuka mulutnya. Kemudian berucap tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun.

"Jadi, kau punya rencana, Hiruma?"

Sosok yang sedang bersandar pada loker yang berjejer itu tersentak. _Emerald _milik pemuda ini terkejut sejenak. Sebelum dengan agak ragu, ia menjawab.

"Aku… tidak tahu."

* * *

"Karin-_chan!_ Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Yamato-_kun_ sendiri?"

Gadis berkepang satu ke belakang itu menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di sebelahnya. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat liar. Pemuda dengan senyum eww―menawan.

"Ya, sama denganmu. Hari yang cerah, bukan?" tanya Yamato ―nama pemuda ini― pada Karin, gadis di sebelahnya. _Well_, ada yang bertanya mengenai keakraban mereka? Ini karena awalnya mereka adalah rekan satu kelompok. Tentu saja mata kuliah mereka sama. Sama-sama di bidang hukum. Walau Karin sebenarnya mengambil mata kuliah seni pula.

"Iya. Hari ini benar-benar cerah," jawab Karin dengan senyum manis. Ia menatap Yamato sembari menutup matanya ―saking lebarnya senyum yang dikeluarkan―. Yamato hanya nyengir sedikit melihat sosok gadis di hadapannya.

Saat keduanya kembali berjalan beriringan, Yamato menerawang. Menerawang ketika Karin menatap lurus koridor di hadapannya. Seraya menggumam dengan pikiran jauh ke masa lampau.

"_Rasanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Kapan mereka datang."_

.

.

.

"_Hei, Takeru, kau jadi ke menara bersamaku?" tanya sosok berambut panjang keperakan pada direksi pemuda yang membelakanginya. Pemuda berambut liar yang menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya._

"_Tentu saja, Taka. Aku tidak mau sendirian ke sana. Nanti aku bisa dibunuh hantu, hehehe," jawab pemuda berambut coklat liar itu. Ia menengok ke arah temannya yang kini berdecih pelan._

"_Tapi kau itu _immortal,_ Takeru," jawab pemuda berambut putih panjang __―__Taka__―__ itu. Ia menjawabnya dengan bermalas-malas. Kendati demikian, dirinya tetap mengikuti arah jalan Takeru._

"_Oh, ayolah. Seorang _Honjo _tidak bisa bermalas-malasan dalam berjalan. Apa jadinya ras _werewolf _dengan salah satu keluarga bangsawannya, tapi anggota keluarga itu malah tak serius," canda Takeru. Ia berkelakar ria tanpa peduli wajah Taka yang 'mendingin'._

"_Diam kau, _Yamato_," balas Taka tajam. Sedangkan _makhluk _di hadapannya tertawa semakin kencang. Ia sedikit menggertak Taka ketika membalikkan badan dan memperlihatkan mata _crimson _menyala miliknya. Menggantikan coklat yang menjadi warna irisnya sebelumnya._

"_Maaf. Tapi, aku tidak merasa tergertak," jawab Taka kalem. Warna matanya pun berubah keperakan. Kelabu pekat. Bukan _silver _biasa, tapi _Grey_._

_Perang kontak mata pun berhenti. Dua _makhluk berbeda ras _ini mengembalikan iris mereka ke warna semula. Setelah itu, mereka tertawa bersama. Berbarengan dengan Taka yang maju ke sebelah Takeru. Berjalan dalam posisi sejajar bersama._

_Ya. Mereka berbeda _ras _seperti yang kalian tahu. _Vampire _dengan _Werewolf_. Bersahabat erat di awal. Namun sayang, keputusan sepihak dari _Yang Agung _memisahkan mereka. Membuat mereka saling bertempur satu sama lain._

_Sungguh ironi._

_._

_._

_._

Ingatan masa lampau tadi masih terukir jelas di otak Yamato. Samar-samar, ia menghapus apa yang baru saja ia ingat. Kembali fokus pada candaan Karin di sebelahnya.

Ah, gadis ini membuatnya tertarik. Apakah senyum manis sang gadis akan tetap bertahan bila ia mengetahui kenyataan _siapa makhluk di hadapannya_. Yamato tak sabar menunggu reaksi gadis _menarik _di sebelahnya.

Sementara itu, pemuda berambut perak panjang dari balik dinding mulai bergerak. Ia yang bersandar pada salah satu dinding kampusnya sedari tadi. Dinding yang dipilihnya benar-benar strategis untuk menatap dua _makhluk _yang berjalan beriringan.

Pemuda bertampang _stoic _itu berjalan berlainan arah dengan dua orang yang ia tatap tadi. Tangan kanannya membuka buku yang biasa ia baca. Menjauh dari direksi yang berjalan melewati dinding tadi.

Tanpa sadar berpapasan dengan sosok pirang dengan _aura_ berbeda.

* * *

**CORRIDOR OF SOUTH UNIVERSITY**

"Permisi... Saya mau lewat. _Gomen, gomen_," ujar seorang gadis yang hanya terlihat kaki dan tangannya saja. Mengapa? Jawabannya, karena gadis ini membawa banyak sekali kertas-kertas bertumpuk hingga menutupi wajah ayunya.

_BRUAK!_

Tabrakan keras tak dapat dihindari. Kertas-kertas yang berserakan tak dapat dikembalikan menjadi tumpukan lagi. Sang gadis sudah mulai bersiap bersungut-sungut, bahkan mengumpat mungkin.

"Kekeke! Tepat sekali aku menemukanmu, _baka onna_*****!" ujar pemuda yang ternyata menabrak gadis di hadapannya. Pirang dan _emerald _yang berlomba menggoda gadis di hadapannya.

"_Mou! _Kau itu mengganggu sekali, Hiruma_-kun_!" ujar gadis berambut musim gugur itu kesal. Kendati ia mengomel sejenak, matanya tak menatap sosok di hadapannya. Matanya sibuk memelototi kertas yang jatuh dan memungutnya. Namun, anehnya, hanya satu kertas ―yang ia pegang― yang dapat ia temukan.

"Kekeke. Ini tumpukanmu. Kau bawa setengahnya, supaya tidak jatuh lagi," kekeh pemuda itu. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Hiruma itu telah mengumpulkan kertas yang tadi berhamburan. Mamori ―nama sang gadis― hanya bisa melongo sambil membawa separuh dari tumpukan itu. _'Makhluk apa, sih, dia?'_

Mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor yang mulai sepi itu. Ini sudah sore, sekedar informasi. Tentu sebagian besar kuliah telah usai. Suasana senyap mendominasi keduanya. Percakapan dibuka sepihak yang merasa ini sangatlah tak nyaman.

"_Baka onna_, ambil ini!" ujar Hiruma lantang sambil melempari Mamori sesuatu. Sebuah amplop putih yang dilempar begitu akurat. Untunglah Mamori berhasil menjaga keseimbangan dan menangkapnya. Belum tentu Hiruma mau membantunya lagi kalau kertas itu jatuh untuk kedua kalinya, bukan?

"A-apa ini, Hiruma_-kun_?" tanya Mamori terbata sambil membolak-balik amplop dengan sebelah tangannya. Tangan yang satu lagi membawa tumpukan kertas, ingat?

"Kau bisa membukanya setelah kertas-kertas sialan ini sampai di tujuannya," ucap Hiruma datar sembari meletupkan _bubble gum free sugar _miliknya.

Tak terasa, ruang dosen telah mereka masuki. Kertas-kertas itu telah mereka antarkan ke tempatnya. Sedikit basa-basi yang tak berkisar selain '_arigatou, arigatou, _dan _arigatou' _lalu mereka pergi.

"E-eh, ini?" ucap Mamori terbata lagi. Ia melihat sebuah tiket taman hiburan yang ada dalam amplop. Wajahnya terkejut dan langsung menengok ke arah Hiruma.

"Besok, jam 10:00 A.M. Tak lebih, tak kurang. Telat, awas," ujar Hiruma datar lagi sebelum menjauh meninggalkan lokasi. Membiarkan semburat merah menguasai Mamori sejenak.

Membiarkan gadis itu tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada pemuda yang mengajaknya pergi itu. Tak tahu bahwa pemuda itu mengucurkan peluh sedari tadi. Wajahnya tampak terengah akan suatu _tekanan _berat. Mencoba tetap menyeringai di tengah napas terengah dari saluran pernapasannya.

"_Semoga masih sempat_."

.

.

.

_PAK PAK PAK_

Suara sayap yang terkepak menjauh meninggalkan jendela koridor. Sosok yang sungguh tak asing bagi _kawanan _pemuda yang diamati oleh hewan itu. Hewan yang menjauh meninggalkan area pengamatan. Tanpa disadari siapa pun.

Hewan itu terbang mendekati sosok yang sedang berdiri di pagar kawat suatu bangunan. Sosok yang kemudian menangkap hewan yang terbang itu. Sosok tampan dengan senyum tipis.

Bahaya.

* * *

Gelap mendominasi ruangan. Semua terlihat hitam secara sekilas. Namun, bayangan kelebat orang-orang yang mulai berdatangan ke tempat layaknya _aula besar _itu nampak berbayang.

_ZLAP!_

Lilin di sekeliling ruangan tampak menyala. Memperlihatkan _makhluk-makhluk _berjubah hitam yang memperlihatkan kepalanya yang disembunyikan di balik jubah hitam berwarna dalam merah.

"Suratnya sudah tiba?" ucap pemuda bertubuh sangat tinggi dengan suara berat. Menuntut agar _apa yang ia maksud _segera dibuka.

"Bersabarlah, _**Deep**_," ujar suara yang lebih tinggi jangkauannya dengan dingin. Tanpa melirik sosok yang berucap sebelumnya.

"Jangan saling membalas dengan suara berat seperti itu, _**Deep**_, _**Freeze**_," ujar suara yang agak dalam dengan sedikit nada mengejek. Apa mungkin ia sedang berseringai?

"Kalau kau makin memprovokasi, kapan surat itu akan dibuka,_** Caesar**_?" balas suara yang tak kalah dingin dengan suara-suara sebelumnya. Hanya, suara ini menyiratkan keseriusan luar biasa. Membuat sosok yang berada di _kursi tertinggi_ berdecih kesal.

"Sementara kalian perang dingin, _purnama _bisa mengejek kita," ujar sosok di kursi tertinggi itu dengan datar. Namun cukup untuk mendiamkan hadirin yang ada. Mereka kembali fokus ke arah suara ini.

"Perintah sudah datang. Kalian pun tahu apa yang akan diucapkan _perintah _itu," lanjut suara yang merajai ruangan ini. Helaan berat nampak terdengar samar dari dirinya.

"Jangan berbelit-belit, _**Black**_-_san_. Katakan saja, kapan sid―" suara yang terdengar manis itu terpotong dengan cepat oleh _pemimpin _mereka.

"―sidangnya lima hari lagi."

_**~suite~**_

*** **_Baka onna: _Onna itu perempuan. Baka kalian tentu tahu. Ga mungkin saya sebut _Baka Mane _di sini. mamori kan bukan manajer :p

**A/N: **HUAHAHA! #plak! Kerjaan saya berhari-hari ini beres juga! Pusing akuh! Maksud hati mengetik GoD, malah ngapdet yang ini. Salahkan bulan purnama yang saya tatap beberapa waktu lalu! Hehe. Aduh... Lagi seneng makanya saya apdet. Gegara nilai mid BI saya 100 satu-satunya seangkatan! WUHUY! Ga salah jadi _author! _Sayangnya, besok saya syuting presentasi elektronika... Semoga ga malu-maluin sekolah TvT. *Sebenernya rada kesel gara-gara saya yang dipilih.*

.

Yak! Terlalu singkat? Ga banyak _scene_? Ga romantis? Terasa gelap? Bingung? Satu kata untuk semuanya. SABAR! #plak! Satu-satu ya. Saya sengaja maju lambat-lambat gini, biar kalian menikmati suasana _supernatural _dan _mystery _yang saya sajikan. Meski lambat begini, saya mulai memunculkan bagian-bagian yang penting ke depannya. Sadar 'kan? Ah, _chapter _depan isinya penuh dengan _hint _HM! Hehe. Pertemuannya, pada tahu kan itu saiapa aja yang ngomong? KEKEKE!

Ada yang nanya, kenapa _next issue_nya beda? Soalnya saya mau nyepetin dikit. Kalo _game _dulu, kapan ini selesai, ga tau. Jadi saya percepat ke pertemuannya. Maaf ya... Dan anda pasti tahu, kenapa subyeknya _hurry_. Semua serasa diburu waktu, bukan?

.

Demikianlah A/N geje. Maaf kalo A/N malah lebih banyak dari cerita #dor! Ehm, kalo ada yang nanya siapa-siapa di pertemuan itu, saya lum bisa menjawab... Ikuti aja ceritanya XD!

_Thank you: _**sweet miracle 'michu 17' • Seina Rokuta Hanagata • Hikari Kou Minami • DarkAngelYouichi • Iin cka you-nii • Scarlett Yukarin • Yuukie akabamurata girls • MizukiSorai • Just Teen Reader -.- Hamazaki • HirumaManda • namieh**

Yang log-in udah kubalas semua. Bagi yang ga:

**DarkAngelYouichi: **Maaf apdet ngareeet! Semua di sini kalo udah malam, sadis dan pastinya OOC! Mr. Don? Ow... Silahkan berimajinasi XD. You-_nii _ga ngapa-ngapain kok #ngeles. _It's your order, Young Master!_ #sokSebastian. Yosh! Tak akan kuhapus. Tapi, apdetnya bulan Juli, loh... Gapapa 'kan? Okeh, RnR lagi yak XD

**Yuukie akabamurata girls: **Eh, OC kamu di GoD kubikin meninggal loh? Gapapa 'kan? Hehe. Ni uda apdet! RnR?

**MizukiSorai: **Yak! Emang gaje, ce! Hehe. Okeh, apakah ini sudah lebih baik? Makasih udah mampir komen ya~ _Ganbatte _untuk konsernya ^^

.

Ah ya, makasih bagi _reviewers_ **H is M **saya! Itu banyak banget... Rekor XD. Makasih sekali lagi! Jangan lupa **#PrayForJapan!**

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Those Werewolfs, Near

"Kenapa hanya berdiri dalam diam begitu, Hayato?"

Pemuda berambut merah mencolok yang sedari tadi bersandar―di depan gerbang _mansion_ luas―itu menoleh. Kacamata berlensa warna miliknya dinaikkan, begitu ia melihat ada pemuda lain dengan wajah agak manis tersenyum padanya.

"Kau banyak tanya, Riku. Biasanya kau diam saja di _mansion_. _Well_, aku tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai aliran musikmu," jawab pemuda dengan warna rambut dan mata yang sama itu. Pemuda lain yang lebih pendek darinya tertawa kecil.

"Yah, seperti biasa―aku tidak mengerti musikmu, hehehe. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa berdiri di luar?" tanya pemuda berambut perak bernama Riku. Akaba yang merasa kegiatan bersandarnya terganggu segera menjawab―agar pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut berhenti.

"Fuh, _Day Off_. Ada yang harus kukerjakan," jawab Akaba singkat. Riku mengangguk-angguk dengan tatapan mata menyipit dan melebar berkali-kali―hingga ia berhenti dan menyeringai kecil.

"Pasti menemui gadis itu―Anezaki Mamori, bukan?" goda Riku. Akaba nampaknya tidak terganggu dengan godaan itu.

"Tepatnya, ia yang mengajakku. Katanya, temannya mengajak ke taman bermain dan aku diminta menemaninya. Fuh, kurasa sebenarnya _temannya_ itu mau mengajak kencan, namun Mamori-_chan_ tidak sadar akan itu," jawab Akaba kalem. Mendengar itu, Riku tersenyum tipis sebelum merubah aura pembicaraan; serius.

"Yah, memang itulah untungnya bagi _kita_ yang datang duluan. Tapi, tetap kita harus waspada akan kemungkinan perebutan _target_ oleh _orang luar_. Kau mengerti, bukan?" tanya Riku datar. Akaba mendongakkan kepalanya sejenak, sebelum menengok ke arah Riku.

"Tentu―kupastikan itu. _Target_ sudah menaruh kepercayaan padaku. Tenang saja, ini tidak akan lama," seringai Akaba kemudian. Tampaknya ia begitu percaya diri akan ucapannya. Pemuda bermata _ruby_ itu tiba-tiba menge-jreng gitarnya yang entah darimana, dengan nada _full of victory_.

"Jangan lupa tenggatnya," ucap Riku lagi sambil menutup mata dan tersenyum senang.

"Empat hari lagi―pasti," lanjut Akaba dengan mata tertutup. Begitu matanya terbuka―yang bersamaan dengan detik terbukanya mata Riku―yang tampil bukanlah _ruby_, melainkan _gray_ pada keduanya.

"Empat hari lagi―lalu semuanya akan berakhir dengan kemenangan _kita_."

* * *

_**As Vampire, As Werewolf**_

**Chap 4:** Those Werewolfs, _Near_

**Disclaimer:** **Eyeshield****21** from _Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata_

**Warning:** AU, OOC, OC (maybe _soon_), typo. Tidak ditekankan pada pertarungan melainkan konflik antar karakter. Isu _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ banyak yang diedit dan dirubah oleh diri sendiri :p; _GOMENASAI_!

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**As Vampire, As Werewolf****:**** 2010: M. Gabriella**

* * *

**Fantasy Park; Two kilometers from Deimon University. 10:24 A.M.**

"Akaba-_kun_! Aku di sini!" teriak gadis berambut _auburn_ yang melambaikan tangan pada direksi pemuda berambut merah. Pemuda lain berambut pirang―yang dengan tak acuhnya meniup gelembung permen karet―di sebelah gadis itu nampak tidak peduli.

"Fuh, Mamori-_chan_ memang selalu datang tepat waktu. Pengaturan tempomu mengesankan," ucap Akaba―entah memuji atau bagaimana―pada Mamori. Saat merasa terganggu dengan obrolan―yang entah kapan habisnya―pemuda berambut pirang itu menarik Mamori.

"_Baka-onna_, mau masuk atau tidak? Tch, yang kuajak itu sebenarnya siapa, sih?" dengus pemuda bermata _emerald_ dengan kesal. Mamori hanya meringis kecil akan itu.

"Yah, maafkan aku. Kita masuk ke _Fantasy Park_ bertiga, oke? Jangan lupa, berhenti memanggilku begitu! Aku punya nama!" omel Mamori sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Hiruma itu dengan cueknya melenggang masuk―meninggalkan dua direksi di belakangnya.

"Mamori_-chan_ mau naik apa?" tanya Akaba yang berjalan di sebelah kanan Mamori. Hiruma di depan merasa terusik dengan pembicaraan di belakang.

"Engg... aku mau naik―"

"―Pokoknya dia harus masuk rumah hantu," potong Hiruma yang entah sejak kapan berada di kiri Mamori. Dua orang di sebelahnya bingung melihat gerakan tak terdeteksi itu.

"Uh, Hiruma_-kun_! Kau selalu seenaknya memutuskan tanpa bertanya padaku dan Akaba-_kun_!" gerutu Mamori sambil menatap Hiruma sinis. Hiruma tampak tak terpengaruh akan itu; meski otaknya sudah berteriak _'Siapa yang mengajakmu, sih?'_ sedari tadi.

"Fuh, daripada kalian bertengkar begitu, lebih baik cepat masuk ke rumah hantu―kalau itu memang mau kalian. Kasihan juga Hiruma yang sudah mengajakmu, Mamori-_chan_," ujar Akaba bijak. Mamori mangut-mangut menyetujui gagasan Akaba.

"Akaba_-kun_ benar, Hiruma_-kun_. Kita masuk saja sebelum ramai," usul Mamori menyetujui. Hiruma menyeringai dengan aura gelap mendengar Mamori.

"Keh, kau tidak takut, Ma-mo-ri-_chan_?" seringai Hiruma. Mamori makin bersungut-sungut ketika namanya dieja dengan nada tidak mengenakkan.

"Mana mungkin takut! Di sebelahku saja setan," ucap Mamori sarkastik. Hiruma tertawa dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin keras.

"Kekeke! Sejujurnya, aku _bukan_ setan," ujar Hiruma di tengah-tengah tawanya. Akaba spontan melirik dari sudut matanya begitu mendengar ucapan Hiruma.

"Mau setan atau bukan, kau tetaplah makhluk menyebalkan bagiku," bantah Mamori. Entah merasa kesal atau apa, ia berinisiatif berjalan lebih cepat dari dua pemuda di sebelahnya tadi―meninggalkan keduanya, tepatnya.

"Meski aku _bukan_ setan, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa aku adalah makhluk yang akan mengganggumu," bisik Hiruma tepat di belakang telinga Mamori. Mamori tersentak kaget akan serangan tiba-tiba begitu.

"U―ukh! Aku mau masuk!" putus Mamori dengan langkah tergesa untuk mencegah disusul Hiruma lagi. Yah, Hiruma tidak akan mengejar lagi kalau sudah masuk ke dalam, rasanya.

.

.

.

"_Bukan_ setan, katamu?" ucap Akaba membuka pembicaraan di antaranya dan Hiruma yang berjalan agak jauh di belakang Mamori.

Hiruma menyeringai singkat sebelum menjawab, "Memang _bukan_. Tapi, _sesuatu_ yang lain."

"Ya, _sesuatu_ yang lain yang tetap merugikan," balas Akaba dengan datar. Hiruma tersenyum mengejek untuk menanggapinya.

"Jangan sok bijak, Mata Merah Sialan. Seperti kau tidak _mengganggu_ saja," cecar Hiruma dengan senyum mengejek.

"Terserah apa katamu. Nanti juga kita akan tahu siapa yang menang," ucap Akaba yang menaikkan kacamatanya dengan percaya diri.

"Kuanggap itu tantangan, _**Red**_."

* * *

**Inside The Ghost House; Fantasy Park.**

"Ya ampun, kalian lama sekali?" tanya Mamori yang mulai merasa malas. Hiruma mengernyitkan kening karenanya.

"Salah sendiri berlari duluan. Kenapa? Takut di sini?" goda Hiruma lagi. Mamori tampak menggembungkan pipinya lagi.

"Enak saja! Kau justru yang membuat takut hantu-hantu di sin―"

"Ah, mengapa Hanako yang hantu toilet ini bisa berdarah? Aduh, darahnya kurang _asli_, nih! Fuh, bagaimana kamu mau menakuti pengunjung, Nak?" tanya Akaba yang mengusap wajah Hanako berdarah-darah. Darah buatan yang terpapar ke tangan Akaba malah dilihatnya dengan padangan sedih.

"Ap―ya ampun! Akaba-_kun_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mamori setengah histeris melihat kelakuan Akaba di tengah gelap. Efek ketika Akaba menoleh ke Mamori―setelah mengusap Hanako tadi―terasa sungguh _creepy_.

"Keh... keh... KEKEKE! Sadako yang ini bisa berlubang dengan _AK47_ milikku, tidak, ya?" kekeh Hiruma yang menodongkan _AK47_―entah darimana ia dapat―ke sela-sela rambut menjuntai sang Sadako. Hiruma nampak sangat senang saat akan menarik pelatuknya, wajah Sadako itu memucat―atau memang karena itu _make up_?

"Aduh... kalian ini aneh-aneh saja. Yang ada, aku bukan takut karena hantu melainkan kalian," tawa Mamori dengan volume rendah, namun cukup tertangkap Hiruma dan Akaba.

"Fuh, _aslinya_ aku memang lebih menyeramkan," terdengar bersamaan dengan, "Kekeke, pada _dasarnya_, kenyataan siapa aku lebih menakutkan."

Hiruma dan Akaba yang berkata bersamaan saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Mamori yang masih tidak mengerti hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya, bahunya, dan terakhir kedua tangannya; lalu berjalan maju kembali. Hiruma dan Akaba yang melihat Mamori sudah tidak ada di tempat segera menyusul dan menyejajarkan diri masing-masing.

* * *

Ah, daripada harus kujelaskan satu persatu, kita _skip_ saja adegan naik ini dan itu, oke?

.

"Ah, tak terasa sudah sesore ini. Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan; paling seru tentu di rumah hantu," ujar Mamori senang. Hiruma mendengar perkataannya dan tertarik menggoda kembali.

"Bukannya rumah hantu paling menakutkan?" tanya Hiruma jahil. Mamori merasa tersinggung akan hal tersebut.

"Enak saja! Yang menakutkan itu kelakuanmu, Hiruma-_kun_! Sampai Akaba-_kun_ ikut-ikutan juga... aduh, kalian ini," keluh Mamori yang menepuk dahinya pelan. Kendati demikian, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, ya, aku hampir lupa! Setelah menaiki bermacam-macam wahana yang _absolutely extreme_, apakah ada yang terluka? Bila iya, aku bawa kotak obat kecil di tasku," ujar Mamori dengan aura khawatir luar biasa. Ia buru-buru membuka tasnya―di mana kotak obat berada―setelah berkata demikian.

"_Well_, sebenarnya tadi tanganku tergores oleh―"

"―Kalau begitu harus segera diobati!" seru Mamori yang memotong perkataan Akaba. Dengan cekatan, Mamori melakukan perawatan singkat pada Akaba. Ya ampun...

Merasa kesal atau bagaimana, Hiruma berkelakar menanggapi perlakuan Mamori.

"Keh, _AK47_ kesayanganku juga tergores di bagian moncongnya," kelakar Hiruma. Mamori yang tadinya khawatir langsung menggerutu ketika disebut bagian _moncong_.

"Itu bukan manusia, Hiruma-_kun_!" Mamori menggembungkan pipinya―untuk yang kesekian kalinya―akibat kelakar Hiruma. Hiruma yang mendengar jawaban Mamori tertawa makin keras.

"KEKEKE!"

"_Mou, _Hiruma-_kun!"_

* * *

Setelah Hiruma dan Akaba mengantar pulang Mamori ke kediamannya―sudah malam, itulah alasan mereka―keduanya berjalan bersebelahan.

"Fuh, layaknya lagu yang harmonis, begitulah hari ini kugambarkan," ucap Akaba membuka pembicaraan. Hiruma di sebelahnya nampak tak tertarik.

"Apapun katamu, aku tidak mengerti. Yang kumengerti adalah aku tidak akan membiarkan _dia_ jatuh ke tanganmu," balas Hiruma―yang tak disangka―dengan serius. Akaba yang merasa Hiruma serius ikut menjadi serius.

"Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku lebih dulu dipercayai_nya_," balas Akaba dingin. Hiruma tertawa sarkastik akan itu.

"Percaya diri sekali, _werewolf_."

"Karena memang itu kenyataannya, _vampire_."

Keduanya saling buka identitas di bawah malam gelap tanpa bintang. Menghabiskan waktu di taman bermain hingga sore, ditambah mengantar Mamori, tanpa sadar telah memakan waktu cukup lama; hingga gelap malam harus menjemput mereka.

"Sebaiknya bersiap, Hiruma. _Pengadilan_ empat hari lagi, bukan?" tanya Akaba dengan senyum tanpa arti. Wajah Hiruma mengeras mendengar itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk," kekeh Hiruma kemudian.

Detik berikutnya, kedua _makhluk_ berbeda ras itu merubah wujud masing-masing. Begitu transformasi selesai, keduanya menghilang dan membelah malam.

* * *

Hiruma yang terbang dengan sayap _vampire_ miliknya tiba-tiba tertarik. Insting miliknya mengantarnya ke atap di mana ia berdiri. Ia mencoba melihat sekitar―untuk mengetahui apa yang menarik instingnya ke sini―dan pandangan matanya tertuju pada dua direksi di bawah; dua direksi yang membuatnya terkekeh senang.

Hiruma Youichi mengambil ponsel keluaran terbaru miliknya. Ia menekan angka yang tertera di layar dengan jemarinya. Telepon yang Hiruma sambungkan segera mendapat jawaban.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Keh, Bocah Sialan... sekarang giliranmu."

"_Eh?"_

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

Sementara pemuda yang tadi ditelponnya dalam kebingungan, Hiruma menyeringai lagi. Ia tampak menyeringai senang pada dua warna rambut berdekatan dalam jarak pandangnya.

"_Well_, akan kubuktikan; bahwa _yang datang duluan_ belum tentu menang. Selamat bersenang-senang, Bocah Sialan!"

_**~suite~**_

* * *

**A/N: **Dih gila... berbulan-bulan vakum tanpa apdetan, sekalinya ngapdet dikit banget. Astaga... maafkan daku. Saya minta maaf karena keterlambatan―sangat―ini. Saya punya _Real World_ yang mendesak juga. Faktor lainnya... adalah saya kehilangan kemampuan menulis _straight_ dan ke-IC-an di Es21. Jadi, kalau ini OOC atau bagaimana... mohon dimaafkan DX.

.

Yang penting... UKK beres! Setelah ini, semua MC saya akan dilanjutkan rutin―tanpa kecuali. Di tengah merancang ide, malah semua MC saya di FESI ketemu bakal jadi gimana alurnya. Terakhir... boleh minta doa supaya juara 1 lagi semester ini? Maaf aneh-aneh #plak! Saya juga mendoakan kelulusan kelas 9 yang diumumkan dalam waktu dekat ini ^^.

.

_Thanks To: _**Hikari Kou Minami**** • DarkAngelYouichi • ****Hikari Kiku**** • ****Iin cka you-nii**** • Yukkie akabamurata Girls • ****levina-rukaruka**** • ****lanturn1412**** • ****HirumaManda**** • ****Aizhirou Ajni**

Gomenasai tidak balas satu-satu. Sedang capek gara-gara banyak daftar fict yang mesti di-review =w= #plak! Tapi, terima kasih banyak bagi pembaca! Kalau ini mau diapdet, review nyampe angka 11 ya! #duak! Helep plis... niat saya mengapdet bakal turun kalo begitu #duak! #ampunidaku

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
